Conflicting Lives
by Shadow of a Life
Summary: The Noah & the Exorcists: 2 sides of the same coin, opposite in every way. What happens when the 2 conflicting walks of life struggle for dominance within a single life? Read on as the struggle unfolds. Beta by Noah Gabriel.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own D.Gray-man. D.Gray-man is owned by Katusura Hoshino. I am just a fan  
_

* * *

**Prologue**

The full moon shone eerily on that cold & dreary night, as 4 figures looked on at the scene in front of them. Lying in front of them, the street was riddled with corpses, torn & shredded with their life blood flowing onto the street.

In the centre of all the carnage, a lone figure stood, the orchestrator of the surrounding death. The white ghostly cowl he wore stained with blood of the fallen. The 5 talons on his left hand dripped with the essence of the slain. His normally clean, white hair was dirty & dishevelled.

While the person's current appearance would strike fear into the hearts of most people, there was one part of his appearance which caused the biggest reaction of the 4 onlookers.

His skin was ash-like in colour, 7 white cross-like markings upon his forehead. Through his left eye, a along, red scar could be seen, the pentangle at the top of the scar conjoined with one of the crosses. His normally gray-blue eyes were now golden in colour, another sign of his transformation.

As he stood there in the centre of all the death, his cursed eye, caused by the foster father whom he had previously turned into an Akuma, came to life. As with the rest of him, it had undergone a change; instead of the cog-like monocle appearing in front of his eye, which would have also turned black & red, it went completely black, with 2 golden rings inside one another. Each ring was linked together by 2 golden lines, one on the bottom & the other on the right.

Tears fell from his eyes, tears as red as the bloodshed that surrounded him.

A feeling of shock, horror & disbelief filled 3 of the onlookers as they surveyed the pain & suffering caused by their once gentle friend. However, the remaining onlooker, separate from the others, looked on in glee at what her favourite exorcist, make that former exorcist had done. She smiled, safe in her own little world, as scene began to progress.

The young man, who had already slain many who he had called comrades, began walking in the direction of his former friends. He whispered 2 words, the very same words he had said to the fallen before ending their existence. Now he repeated them, a he began to rush towards his former comrades, his claw ready to strike. The crimson tears began to flow even more, as he neared his next possible victims. The words he had whispered where:

_Forgive me._

* * *

**Thanks for reading. This is the first story i've written, so hopefully it is alright. If i get enough responses for the story, then i'll start finalising the rest of the chapters**.** So please, read & review to your hearts content.  
**

* * *

**Next time: **_How did this all happen, what caused this horrific event to take place? find out as we head to where it all began_.


	2. Conflicts First Steps

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own D.Gray-man. D.Gray-man is owned by Katusura Hoshino. I am just a fan_

* * *

Chapter 1: Conflicts First Steps

"Manna had some connection with the 14th, didn't he?" Allen Walker asked with uncertainty to the man who taught him to be an exorcist, General Cross Marian.

"Yeah" the general replied, his back turned to his apprentice, smoking rising from his cigarette. "The Fourteenth had an elder brother - a true, blood relative. The one person who was by the Fourteenth's side right up until he betrayed the Earl... and was killed by the Earl." With a pause he added "That was Manna Walker."

"Brothers... Manna... and the Fourteenth..." Allen said, as he realized something. "And Master...you knew this all along...?" He asked the general.

"Sure I knew it." Cross replied, a puff of smoke leaving his mouth as he spoke. "When the Fourteenth died, I promised him that I would keep on watching over Manna." Cross said then added. "If I did that, he said, he would be sure to return to Manna's side one day. You... were the one who promised me that, Allen", turning to face his apprentice as he said "Or should I say... 14th."

As Cross finished, a look of shock and confusion appeared on Allen's face, which quickly turned to anger.

"It may not be awakened just yet, but I bet you've started to feel the presence of the Fourteenth within you, right, Allen?" Cross asked.

"Huh? What are you..." Allen replied in anger, as Cross cut him off.

"Don't play dumb. You knew the Song of the Musician. That was his memory. You are the human into whom the Memory of the Fourteenth was implanted. A host who exists so that the Fourteenth may be reborn into this world once more." As the general continued to speak, he failed to notice the grim expression on Allen's face. "When you knew the Song of the Musician in the Ark...When you could inexplicably play the piano... none of that was you. It was all the Fourteenth's Memory." Cross took a short pause, before asking "Back then, back there...You saw something, didn't you?" Allen just stood there silently, ignoring his master's question. "Oi." Cross called out to his seemingly frozen student.

After staring at each other for ages, Cross, who was now fed up, walked over & stood in front of Allen. Allen began to cringe, as Cross raised his right hand. He then smacked him hard across the left side of his face, knocking Allen to the ground.

"Don't just freeze up" Cross said, visibly pissed off. "How are we meant to get anywhere like that, huh?"

"OOOOOWWW...ngh..." Allen said, his left check now swollen while blood slightly dripping from his mouth. "I... Implanted...? When...?" he stuttered, as he questioned his master, after he managed to sit himself up.

"Huh?" the general shrugged "Ohhh... sorry, no idea about that."

"Whaaaaaaaat?!" Allen yelled out, in shock form cross's answer.

"Wait... I do have some idea!" Cross replied "It must've been, you know, before the guy went and died..."

"In other words, you don't know!!" Allen yelled out, cutting the general off.

"Hmmm? What?! I said sorry, didn't I...? Just drop it already!" Cross answered, trying to diffuse the situation

'_What the...'_ Lavi thought, as he watched Allen & his master's conversation.

"Bah... truth is, I wasn't even exactly convinced myself." Cross explained. "Until you appeared, that is. He tried to kill the Earl... and his life was hell as a result. Together with Manna... he lived a life on the run, a constant battle to the death with the Noah." After a short pause he added. "If you ask me, the Fourteenth wasn't too bothered with the 'when' or the 'who' of it. The moment he saw his chance... he picked out the nearest person handy to be his host. All so that he could kill the Earl with your hands."

"And that was... me...?" Allen replied, uncertainty in his voice.

"Yeah. Hard luck for you." Cross replied. "The Memory with which you were implanted will slowly but surely eat away at its host... until you become the Fourteenth entirely." He then asked his student. "You must have felt signs of it, right?"

As his master asked him, the shadow that he had seen in his reflection plagued his mind.

"So that's... it..." Allen said, as realization struck. "What's with that... When Manna... told me 'I love you'...Did he mean me...? Or else...Who did he..." the young man said, the seeds of doubt firmly planted within his mind.

Without warning, pain seared through the young exorcist's head, as the new doubts brought on by the conversation with his master, began taking root in his mind.

"Allen!" General Cross Marian said, his tone showing rare concern at the pain his student was now suffering. Before he could attempt to comfort the boy, the mystic binding placed upon Allen's arms by the Crow, the special combat division of Central's execution squad, begin to break & come undone, as the boy's Innocence attempted to invoke itself.

"What are you doing, idiot apprentice!" Cross yelled out in anger, as more energy was released from the boy's Innocence, as it tried to break free from the binding. "Are you trying to get yourself killed? If you don't stop now, I'll increase your debt again!" As if on cue, Allen's Innocence ceased its attempts at invoking itself, with the boy slumping forward, his head hitting the ground, fearing the prospect of more debt placed upon himself.

Cross and Lavi breathed a sign of relief, as Allen seemed to calm down. The calm was short lived however, as Inspector Malcolm C. Levirrier burst into the room, a cruel smile upon his face. He was followed by Komui Lee and the elder Bookman, a distressed look on the supervisors face.

"Seize Allen Walker." the inspector ordered the Crow in the room, who stopped what they where doing. 2 of them then surrounded the exorcist in question.

"Levirrier what the hell do you think you are doing!?" Cross yelled out "Why are you interfering? Don't you recall our…"

"Agreement?" Levirrier cut in, still smiling. "Of course I remember, but I think enough has been said, so you'll be coming with me as per our agreement, and our Noah to be shall be coming as well." Levirrier smirked, as he walked closer to Allen, as the remaining Crow prevented Cross from getting at the inspector. "Don't worry about your student Cross, he'll be fine." Levirrier said, his smirk still in place as he knelt down and placed a hand on Allen's head. "He's going to become our greatest tool against the Earl of Millennium and when the 14th decides to make an appearance, I'll be sure to end the boy's life, before he becomes to the order." Levirrier added, failing the notice the faints specks of green light that flickered around Allen. Cross noticed this, but chose not to mention it, instead choosing to wait and see what would happen next.

"Komui, you'll begin the preparations for our departure." Levirrier said, as he took his hand off the young exorcist's head. As he turned around, he noticed the distress on Komui's face. "Don't worry Komui, I'll make sure both Cross and Walker are properly accommodated." Levirrier added, smirking. "Making sure they can't escape, of course." he added, walking towards the door. At this moment, Cross started chuckling, leaving a puzzled look on both Komui & Lavi's faces, a slightly intrigued look on the elder Bookman's face, and Levirrier unfazed. He then called to the Crow surrounding Allen. "Take Allen Walker into custody, and lock him up until our departure." The Crow silently nodded. As they were about to follow their orders, Cross's chuckling turned into a full blown laugh, halting everyone in the room, except for Allen.

'_What's going on?'_ Lavi thought, confused at the Generals outburst. _'Levirrier is going to take Allen away and force him to become a tool and Cross is laughing! Something's not right here.' _The junior bookman then noticed the faint green glow coming from Allen, which had gotten stronger then it was when Cross noticed. Komui seemed to notice as well, adding to his current confusion. Lavi managed to also notice that the glow was stronger near Allen heart. _'What's Allen trying to do? He can't be trying to invoke his Innocence; the Crow sealed it before the meeting took place!'_ Lavi thought, confused at what was happening to his friend. As both Lavi and Komui tried to think of an answer, a memory began to surface in the young bookman's mind.

(**Flashback**)

"Oh? Have you gotten interested in the Innocence now, Tyki?" The Noah of Dreams, Rhode Kamelot asked, as she continued to cling onto Allen.

"Just a little. So anyway, boy, is it because of that left arm that you're alive even though the tease ate though your heart?" Tyki Mikk, the Noah of Pleasure asked the young exorcist, interested in getting an answer.

"Your Heart...!?" Lenalee cried out, in shock what she had heard.

"Hey, I didn't hear about this Allen!" Lavi cried out as well, equally as shocked as Lenalee "You took that kind of injury!?"

Allen began sweating, unsure on how he should answer them without causing them more worry.

"A part of my Innocence became a part of my heart. There's no problem at all." Allen replied, a look of uncertainty still on his face.

(**End Flashback**)

'_That's right.'_ Lavi thought. _'Allen's Innocence isn't just in arm, it's also in his heart!'_ Komui also realized this, as he remembered his conversion with Bak Chan while Allen was recovering in China.

(**Flashback**)

"There was an open hole in Allen's heart that should have unavoidably brought him to death. However, what revived his heart…" Bak Chan, leader of the Black Order's Asia Branch said, as he spoke to Komui over the phone.

(**End Flashback**)

As the light around Allen grew stronger, finally getting the attention of the others in the room, both Lavi and Komui came to a shocking conclusion; Allen was attempting to invoke his Innocence via his heart. Just then, as if reading their minds, the familiar white cloak of Crown Clown, Allen's Innocence, appeared and wrapped around its conformer, knocking the Crow that were around him to the wall.

"That's impossible!" Levirrier said, shocked at what had happened. Cross just smirked, and then whispered something to his golden golem. Crown Clown began releasing threads from itself, which wrapped around Allen's limbs, as they had done during the battle with the Level 4 Akuma. The young exorcist began to stand up, his Innocence seemingly helping him. As he was getting up, he looked towards the other people in the room, which caused a look of distress upon Lavi, Komui and Cross's faces, while Levirrier was still trying to figure out what was going on. Allen's gray-blue eyes seemed void of life, his spirit seemingly crushed from what had been happening when Levirrier finally recovered from his shock he barked

"Seize him!" as he pointed at Allen. The Crow that had been guarding Cross, as well as the Crow that had been knocked to the ground by Crown Clown, rushed towards the young exorcist, with the intent to capture him. As the white masquerade-like mask of Crown Clown placed itself over Allen's face, his Innocence-driven body weaved past the Crow trying to capture him, past the fuming inspector & headed through the door. At this point Timcampy, Cross's golem, flew from his masters side & flew after Allen.

"After him!" Levirrier roared, the Crow racing after him, as per orders. Levirrier began to follow. As he reached the door, he turned & faced Cross, who had just lit another cigarette. "Once I get through with Walker, you're next!" he said to the General, his words laced with anger. After Levirrier left the room to chase after Allen, Cross smirked and headed towards the door to leave as well. As he was walking towards the exit, he called out to Komui.

"You coming, Komui?" Cross asked, getting the supervisors attention. Komui then quickly left the room, a distressed look on his face as he passed Cross, who was slowly walking towards the exit. When he got to the doorway, Cross stopped and turned towards the two bookmen. "What about you two? Are you going to record what's going to happen to my idiot apprentice or not?" the general asked, before turning around and leaving the room to follow after the 4 Crow, Levirrier, Timcampy & Allen. Lavi, after regaining his nerve, turned to the elder bookman.

"Do we follow them?" Lavi asked, unsure of what to do. The elder bookman just nodded. The two bookman then quickly left the room to follow the others.

Lenalee Lee, Exorcist and sister of Komui, was sleeping peacefully. She had fallen asleep on a chair as she waited for Allen to come back. Shouts from the hallway stirred her from her sleep. As her eyes opened, the first thing she saw was a white phantom-like shape jumping over her.

"Allen-kun?" she said softly, as she was still half asleep. As the figure sped away from her, Lenalee noticed a small golden golem flaying after it. "Timcampy?" she called out, more alert now, which caused Johnny Gill, a young member of the Science department of the Order, who was next to her, to stir. Not long after, the Crow burst into the room, with Levirrier close behind.

"Find Walker now!!" he roared at the Crow "And this time don't let him get away!" Both Lenalee and Johnny, who by now was fully awake, had a look of shock on their faces. Before either of them could say anything, Levirrier and the 4 Crow ran off, intent on hunting down Allen Walker. As Komui entered the room, Lenalee stood up and walked over to her brother.

"Nii-san, what's going on?" Lenalee asked her brother, concern and confusion laced within her voice. "What's happened to Allen-kun?" Komui was about to speak, as Cross entered the room, with the two bookmen not far behind.

"Allen decided to leave the meeting." Cross began to say, as he took a puff from his cigarette. "And now Levirrier is out to get him." As he spoke, Cross was unusually calm.

"Nii-san, we have to find him!" Lenalee said, with a frantic tone of voice. "We need to find Allen-kun before they do!" As Lenalee was about to leave, Cross spoke out.

"Don't bother, I already know where my idiot apprentice is going." he stated, shocking and confusing all those in the room.

"What? You know where Allen's going?" Lavi questioned, confused at the General's calm state. Cross took another puff, before saying

"Think about it." Cross stated. "Where's the one place that Allen would feel safe and no one could get to him without his permission?" After a few seconds, one place entered the minds of all those in the room.

"The Ark!" everyone except for Cross and the elder bookman said with realization.

As the fleeing form of Allen Walker neared the entrance to the Ark, The 4 Crows and Levirrier began to gain on him.

"Don't let him get away!" he roared as the Crow prepared to seize their prey. However, before they could get near, Allen gained a burst of speed, and dived straight into the Ark. Once in the Ark, he sped out and ran straight into the Piano room. Once there, the door sealed itself, and vanished from sight. And that was the last time that Allen Walker, the Exorcist, was seen again.

* * *

**Thanks for your patience. Many thanks to Noah Gabriel, who has kindly agreed to Beta this story. **

**Enjoy this chapter, & review to your hearts content.**


End file.
